Aura Barrier
'''Aura Sphere '''is one of Magus´s most powerful defensive moves. Gathering light energy to create a holy barrier, it can be used for both defensive and supportive purposes. Overview Magus is the lord of Light. He can bend and manipulate the light all around him to achieve various purposes. By combining his ki with ambiental light, Magus can create a very powerful barrier. In this case, his Ki takes the form of a powerful aura which combined with light is able to project barriers of various kinds and shapes. The barriers can be used as shockwaves or for defensive purposes , creating shields of several forms such as rectangular, planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, ect. The shapes are endless. This ability is also physchic in nature as the barrier can only be created by concentration and if that is lost than the barrier is extremely weakened. As it is about to be explored, the barrier can achieve multiple purposes that allow Magus to benifit from defensive and supportive techniques. By bending the light, Magus can create the barriers which are extremely durable against all kinds of damage. The barriers can be visible or invisible according to his will as he is able to shape the light in this aspect to his will. The barrier is fueled by concentration and it can achieve numerous effects against enemy attacks. But first, once projected, this technique projects a powerful all seeing light which allows Magus to see other people´s aura in a limited area as well as attain minor precognition to that next person´s moves and techniques, allowing him to create the barrier in a more effective way as some shapes are far more effective against a certain kind of attack than others. The barrier is nearly invincible to most physical attacks and even fists and attacks from pure behemoths and beings with unlimited strength are not able to pierce it. Most energetic attacks have two fates. Or they after coliding with the barrier, simply dissapear or they can either be deflected or reflected. Once an attack is reflected, it works light in mirror, graudally absorving 50% of the energy and deflecting the other half in a 90º deegre angle. If the attack is chosen to be reflected by Magus, then the attack is canceled and reflected right back the opponent. While being reflected and making contact with the barrier, it gains small light particles which increase it´s power and speed by twice it´s original attributes. There is also the third possibility of that same blast carrying so much power and energy it is able to pierce the barrier and negate both of those effects. The barrier has allowed him to survive the strongest blasts of all, survive entering a black whole and many others. Just as seen before in some of Magus´s other attacks, due to the presence of ambiental energy in the attack, it takes a minimal amount of ki to project being the most important in the barrier´s projection the users´s concentration. Also, due to it´s composition, the barrier totally and completly reflect any sort of darkness related attacks with not twice the power but 10 times it´s original strentgh. The barrier is very effective and one of the ultimate of defense against any kind of attack, being it magical, energetic and spiritual unless they are extremely powerful. The barrier also prevents some outside forces from acting inside the barrier such being the main example teleportation from the outside to the inside. Due to the fusion of both ki and light, the barrier itself is unstable and the same waves this instability produces neutralize dimensional energies enemies might use to teleport inside the barrier or to other locations. Magus has also been seen using them to entrap opponents inside of them, using the barriers´s durability as a prison for his foes. It has also been revealed the barrier can be used as a shockwave and if any undead being, spirits, intangible objects or attacks or dark magic is to come into contact with it, it is immediantly destroyed and transformed into mere particles and atoms. Magus has been seen being able to project many barriers at once and make them protect colossal spaces such as entire continents during a considerable period of time. If desired, the barrier can also produce blue energy waves as seen on the image on the left, that are directly linked telepathicly to Magus´s mind. These blue energy waves are able to sense considerable power sources and levels and immediantly report them to their master by a "psychic shock", allowing him to know extacly what is in his proximity or even sense beings and power levels from miles of distance. These energy waves can also cause considerable pain to any sort of dark beings such as ghosts and spirits that are in the attack´s range or temporarily disable darkness magic and if the spells are sufficiently weak, it can even neutralize them permanently. Category:Attacks Category:Techniques Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II